1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a postcard having a writing surface on one side thereof at which messages can be written by the sender and a peel-off sticker removably attached to the opposite side and bearing a decorative design, illustration or trendy words. The sticker can be removed from the postcard and affixed to another surface (e.g. a notebook, wall or automotive bumper) by which to capture and retain the emotions and expression of the sender as shown on the sticker.
2. Background Art.
Postcards have long been used to send brief written messages from a sender to a recipient. In some cases, the back of the postcard is blank save for the name and address of the recipient. A decorative picture is often printed on the front of the postcard. This decorative picture may be a person, place, scenic view, and the like. The precise form of the decorative picture is usually selected to convey the emotions and feelings of the sender to the recipient at the time during which the postcard is mailed. However, once the message has been read by the recipient, the postcard is usually discarded along with the decorative picture. Consequently, not only is the decorative picture lost, but there is no way for the recipient to capture, hold onto and have ready visual access to the personal statement that is being expressed by the sender of the postcard by way of the picture. In other words, without keeping and constantly carrying around the entire postcard, there is no readily available or convenient means for the recipient to continue his enjoyment of the sender""s decorative picture and be frequently reminded of the personal emotions and feelings represented thereby.
In general terms, a combination postcard and peel-off sticker is described. On the back of the postcard is a writing surface at which a message can be written by the sender, the address of the recipient is entered, and a postage stamp is affixed. An ornamental sheet is adhesively bonded to the front of the postcard. A peel-off sticker having an adhesive backing is also bonded to the front of the postcard. The peel-off sticker is preferably carried by and removably attached to the ornamental sheet. The sticker is separated from the ornamental sheet by means of a continuous cut line that extends around the interface therebetween. Each of the ornamental sheet and the peel-off sticker contain one or more of a variety of decorative designs, illustrations, catchy words, trendy phrases, or the like, that express the emotions and individuality of the sender. The ornamentality of the peel-off sticker may be part of or independent from the ornamentality of the ornamental sheet.
After the postcard is received and the message that is written at the back of the postcard has been read by the recipient, he may then remove (i.e. pull-off) the sticker from the ornamental sheet at the front of the card. The sticker may then be affixed to any suitable surface (e.g. a notebook, wall or the bumper of a motor vehicle) so that the ornamentality of the sticker will be preserved and remain visually accessible to the recipient. Accordingly, the recipient will be able to continue enjoying the ornamentality of the sticker while being frequently reminded of the emotions and feelings of the sender that are captured thereby, even after the postcard to which the as attached is discarded.